1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a surgical instrument with gearing for maximizing the opening aspect of the instrument. More specifically, the present invention relates to a surgical instrument, which allows the surgeon to implement a large working pathway with the opening and closing of the surgeon's hand based upon the use of a gear transmission.
2. Description of the Related Art
The related art involves surgical instruments that can be opened and closed by lever ratios or toothings. The problem with these instruments is that the surgeon requires the largest possible opening of the instruments, but they are greatly limited by the pathway of the hand and the lever ratios of the instruments.
What is not appreciated by the prior art, relative to these instruments, is that the surgeon requires the largest possible opening of the instruments; but, they are greatly limited by the pathway of the hand and the lever ratios of the instruments.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved surgical instrument wherein the largest possible opening of the instrument is optimally achieved.